Survivor Overstepping Champions
Survivor Overstepping Chamions or Mo'Orea is the 1st all stars season of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 16 castaways were dropped into the Mo'Orea's beaches. This season is known for having a hard fought battle during the whole game. Eventually, Yasmin, Joe & Sergiu teamed up to form a secret alliance and dominated the game until the end. Yasmin won in a close 4-3 vote against Joe. Twists *'Tribe Expansion': For the first time since Survivor Martinique, a third tribe will be introduced after the start of the game, but before the merge. At the tribe switch, the contestants will be informed they will be split into three tribes. The Haapiti tribe, wearing light blue buffs, was introduced on Day 5 of the game. *'Challenge Abduction': In a one of one challenge during the Pre-Merge phase, contestants had to battle over the win of their tribe. The winner tribe would abduct the losing challenger. Kennisha was abducted day 3 by Tamae. *'Camp Hidden Immunity Idols': The clue to the Camp Hidden Immunity Idol was hidden at camp. Once the clue is unearthed, the player will have a better chance of finding the idol. *'Challenge Hidden Immunity Idols': The clue to the Challenge Hidden Immunity Idol was hidden at challenge. Each castaways received a different clue. Once the clue is shared, the player will only one chance of finding the idol. *'Tribal Hidden Immunity Idols': The clue to the Tribal Hidden Immunity Idol was hidden at tribal. Before voting, the host annonce that there is a clue hidden for someone. Once the clue is unearthed, the player will have three chance of finding the idol. *'Star Madness': During the expended tribe phase, the tribe who wins immunity gets to pick a tribe to go to tribal council. *'Fake Reward': During the pre-merge phase, all reward had no impact in the game as there was nothing to win. The way to get reward was to get picked by the first 6 reward chosen. The twist has to goal to reveal the alliances. *'Juror Removal': A castaway would get the power to eliminate a juror of their choice at Day 36. Sergiu used his advantage against Scott and removed him from the jury. Changes *'No Escape ' - Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *'Medical Evacuations' - (sometimes abbreviated as Medevacs) are rare instances where the moderators deem a person unfit to play the game. In order to get Medevac, the castaway have to get two self-vote in a row during his tribals before votes are read. He will be then remplaced by the last person voted out who will join the tribe. That contestant will have immunity for the tribal and won't vote. *'Confessional Chat' - Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals and votes. Moderators Castaways Episode Summaries Voting Summaries } |rowspan="2" align="left"|Yasmin |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2" colspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="4" colspan="2" |-` | |-` |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left"|Joe |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" colspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — |-` | |-` |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left"|Sergiu |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2" colspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| |-` | |-` |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left"|Red |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" colspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2" |-` | |-` | | align="left"| Gloria | | | | — | — | | | — | — | |colspan="2" | | | — | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |-` | | align="left"|Beth | | | — | | | — | — | | | — |colspan="2" | | | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |-` | | align="left"|Scott | | | — | | | — | — | | | — |colspan="2" | | |rowspan="1" colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |-` | | align="left"|Miguel | — | — | | — | — | | | — | — | |colspan="2" | |rowspan="1" colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |-` | | align="left"|Tiago | | | — | | | — | — | | | — |colspan="2" |rowspan="1" colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |-` | | align="left"|Valentin | — | — | | — | — | | | — | — | |colspan="2" |rowspan="1" colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |-` | | align="left"|Mohammed | | | — | — | — | — | | — | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |-` | | align="left"|Melanie | — | — | — | | | — | — | | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |-` | | align="left"|Ben | | | — | — | — | — | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |-` | | align="left"|Jalen | — | — | — | — | — | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |-` | | align="left"|Diane | — | — | | — | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |-` | | align="left"|Kennisha | | — | — | | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Cody | — | — | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Kelsey | — | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Toby | | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Joao | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |}